Fallen Angel
by Lolliiepop
Summary: School camping trip! And what will happen when Riku gets lost in the woods? Will anyone be able to find her? Second chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Dark gets hurt while trying to steal another antique from the museum. He uses his injury as his advantage to capture one girls heart.

Authors note: Hello everyone! I'm very happy that you have decided to read my story. This is just something I would like to let you know before you read this. I Am A very bad writer so if you see grammar or spelling errors please don't yell at me >.

I just got very curious to see if anyone would even like my story in the slightest bit.

**Disclaimer: DN Angle does not belong to me!**

Midnight visit. Chapter one

Riku was listening to the clicking of her high heeled shoes as she was walking on the concrete sidewalk. She hated those shoes. She almost fell down three times at that stupid dance. She had on a short skirt that stopped just above her knees witch made her uncomfortable. It was a white skirt that matched well with her light blue tang top. She had her jean jacket over it. Her short brown hair was pulled up with a red ribbon.

She was dressed up for the school dance. She didn't know how Her younger sister had convinced her into wearing a skirt. She left early and was walking home alone. It was dark out but the street lights where on witch made her feel a little better. Plus tonight was another night when that stupid perverted thief was supposed to steal another artifact. So she wasn't exactly 'alone'. Her house was near the museum so all of Dark's Fans came and hoped they could see the thief in action.

She gave out a shaky sigh and pulled her jacket closer to her. Oh why couldn't she have worn jeans? She would have been much warmer when a car came by causing a breeze to brush past her already cold, legs. She heard the faint sound of a police car in the distance as she walked up onto her front porch. She fumbled around with her house keys then pushed open the door. She made sure she locked the door behind her. She was tired. Much more tired then she should have been.

The dance was miserable. Plenty of guys asked her to dance but she refused them all. She kept waiting for the one guy she really wanted to dance with to ask her to dance. But when she looked around for him he wasn't there. She finally decided to leave. What was the point of staying?

She walked up stairs and into the shower. The hot felt good against her skin. She took in a deep breath and let it all out. This was depressing. Getting all dressed up for nothing! She thought about her twin sister Risa. She was the total opposite of her. She loved to get dressed up and enjoyed messing around with all the guys. She was selfish and usually only cared about herself. Riku always treated her kindly and let her have her way and the only thing Risa did for her in return was think of her as her enemy.

Another thing they didn't have in common was there opinion about that popular phantom thief, Dark Mousy. She adored him and wont go out with any other guy so she could be with him. She tries her hardest just to see him. The only reason she really does want to go out with him was because he was handsome and her reputation would go sky high.

But Riku didn't care about that kind of stuff. She was looking for a guy who cares for you and always tries his hardest in everything. Like her friend Daisuke. She can never get him to notice her because he's madly in love with her twin sister Risa.

Riku walked into her bedroom and got dressed into her P.J. 's, a pair of sweats and a long T-shirt. She looked at her reflection with her hazel eyes. She seemed so plain. The boys at there school say Risa has a great personality and she's hot. What about her? They look almost alike besides the length in hair.

I guess that's the one thing they have in common. Risa may not know it but they are always comparing them selves to one another.

Riku walked out onto the balcony form the door to her room. She gave a small sigh and grabbed onto the cold hard railing at the edge of the balcony. Her hair was sticking to the sides of her face because it was still wet. She was freezing but she started to feel better. Fresh air always relaxed her.

Her sister Risa always stayed inside and watched TV. She enjoyed sports and playing with some of the guys at the park. She was a tomboy but this never bothered her. She liked being active, it always kept her mind off of the things she didn't want to think about.

She bent down on her knees and crossed her arms on the railing and rested her head on top of them. Her hair was somewhat dry now and was pushed to one side of her face from a light breeze. Her arms were still freezing cold and started to get numb. But she wanted to stay out there a little longer.

She heard the door open from downstairs and assumed it was Risa coming home from the dance. Well…she was partly right.

Risa and one of her friends came stomping there way onto the balcony.

"Hey! Riku, why did you leave so early from the dance?" Risa said trying her best to sound disappointed. Riku 's eyes narrowed but she didn't turn around to greet her sister.

"Riku!" She shouted getting slightly irritated that her twin wouldn't answer.

"Go away, I don't want to talk right now. " She sighed and answered the question anyway. "I was just…Tired…" She gave a fake yawn.

This was enough evidence for Risa. She May look good but she wasn't the smartest person in the world.

"Well, alright," She turned and faced her friends. "Okay! Now lets go to my room!" She shouted cheerfully and the two ran inside the room on the right.

Riku sighed. She sometimes wished her and her sister could be more….like friends. She didn't like fighting all the time. But she also wished she could have her alone time without being disturbed. She sighed and got up and decided that it was time to go inside and get some sleep.

She walked into her room and slipped into her bed. It took her awhile before she could fall asleep because of all the giggling and screaming in the room next to hers. When it stopped she listened to the noises coming from outside. It didn't last long. Riku fell asleep to the sound of a police siren.

* * *

He was concentrating on once again another lock. It didn't take him long to break it. He walked into the dark room filled with dozens of guards. He was expecting this. They all glanced up when the door opened and one started saying something on a radio. He was already on the other side of the room and slipped into the main exhibit. 

Dark heard the faint murmur of all of his adoring fans outside. He once again convinced Daisuke to let him take control. He looked up and smirked when he saw the guards surrounding the antique. This didn't stop him. He jumped up and quickly snatched the small statue making sure to avoid the ultra red beams, so he didn't set off any of the alarms. He was already outside on a balcony when he heard one of the guards scream 'IT'S GONE!'

This made him laugh silently to him self. He jumped onto the edge of the balcony and was just about to call for Wiz when a arm flew around his neck, keeping him still.

"_Don't think you'll get away that easy, Dark_." A cold voice from behind him whispered in his ear.

He knew right away who it was. Satoshi. Satoshi loosened his grip just enough for him to turned around. Dark spun around Satoshi wasn't smiling. It wasn't surprising, he always had a serous look. His light blue hair hung in his face. You couldn't see his blue eyes because the moon light reflected off of his glasses.

"Sorry Satoshi, But not today." Dark replied with a Smirk and a slight tilt of his head.

Before either one of them could react one of the guards came out with a gun and fired recklessly at Dark.

When the crowd heard the gunshot echo through the night they all became silent, wondering what happed to the handsome, young thief.

Until someone shouted in the crowd.

"Look up there! There he is! He's alright!"

Everyone looked up and saw Dark flying with his black feathered wings. He smirked and down at them and gave a slight wave as he slowly disappeared into the night.

Everything got loud and people started cheering. TV newscasters were looking and reporting at the same time, to everyone sitting at home to revel what had just happened.

* * *

Dark sighed as soon as he was out of sight. One side of his face was burning. The bullet missed but just by a little. It seemed to get harder and harder to escape with Satoshi around. Daisuke was shouting at him from inside his head.

'_You are so lucky that that didn't KILL you! What were you thinking Dark!_'

Dark's smirk went away and he spoke in an aggravated tone.

"Well what should I have done Daisuke! If it were you ,we probably would have been killed!"

This silenced the boy from saying any thing else.

Dark could feel the blood dripping down his cheek. He landed onto of a pole and with one finger brushed it away. The cold air made the cut sting and he winced.

'_Okay, Dark lets change back._' Daisuke said inside his head. Dark smirked like they hadn't even argued in the first place.

"Yeah right, Its not like I can do anything during the day so this is my only time I get just to mess around." He said confidently.

'_What? But we have to change back! We stole the stupid bottle, so now we need to change back_!' Daisuke argued.

"Will you, just be quite for once!"

His reaction left Daisuke speechless. Satisfied Dark looked around to see where he was. His smile got even bigger when realized he was next to the Harada residence. He jumped up and flew over to the balcony. Once Dark had landed, Wiz changed back and climbed onto his shoulder. Immediately Daisuke started yelling at him again.

'What are you doing?' Dark ignored him and took a few steps closer to the door to Riku's room.

'_DAR_-' He couldn't hear the rest of what Daisuke said because one of the doors opened catching his attention.

* * *

Risa looked up at him with her wide hazel eyes. She had on a long soft, pink dress with pink fuzzy slippers. 

"D-Dark…" You could tell she was holding back the excitement in her voice.

Daisuke was quite but He already knew what he was thinking. Dark softened his eyes and smirked at Risa. Being the playboy he was, he answered her.

"Hey, Risa…" He said smoothly. A icy breeze came by and Risa shivered.

Dark had forgotten about the cut on his face and winced in pain when the air touched his face.

"Damn…" He mumbled and Risa started walking over to him.

She stopped and stiffed a scream when she saw the blood. Dark panicked and reacted fast. He lunged towards the girl and grabbed one of her arms and clasped his hand over her mouth. The cops where still after him and he didn't want to wake up any of the neighbors.

Risa watched in fear as more blood dripped slowly down his face and drip onto the ground. Dark's breathing started to slow down. Just when Dark thought things couldn't get any worse Riku came stumbling out of her room.

Her eyes widened just as Risa's did but, because she was entirely different compared to her twin she narrowed her eyes at Dark and started yelling at him.

"Get away from my sister you pervert!" She bent down and took off one of her slippers and threw it at him it missed. She started taking off her other one when Risa pulled away from Dark.

"Riku Stop!" The older twin looked over at Risa confused. Dark sighed in relief and his grip loosened around Risa' s arm.

"Riku, Dark's hurt and he came here for us to help him!" She said quietly to her sister. Dark gave a confused glance at Risa.

"Wait, That's no-"

Riku interrupted him by grabbing onto his arm and looking up at him. Her heart beat quickened when she saw the huge gash across his face. _So he was hurt_…She said to her self. She let go of Dark's arm and looked at Risa.

She hated that she was actually going to help this cocky, self-absorbed, Playboy. But she couldn't just stand there and do nothing.

"Fine, ill get the first aid kit." She said quietly and walked into her room.

Dark blinked. This wasn't how he expected this visit . He nearly transformed back into Daisuke when Riku grabbed onto his arm. His heart beat slowed and he leaned against the railing behind him. He might as well stay. After all it would be rude if he just _left_. He smirked as Risa smiled up at him.

'_DARK! What would have happened if we transformed! And What Are You Still Doing There!_' Daisuke was still panicking. Dark ignored everything else he said and waited for Riku to come back with the first aid kit. "This should be fun…" Dark muttered to him self.

Risa was to excited and wrapped up in her own thoughts and fantasies to hear what he said.

* * *

Riku came back out with a first aid kit in hand. Risa flashed Dark a smile. 

"Okay, now I can help you out!" She said cheerfully and a little louder then necessary. Once again she was only thinking about herself.

Riku gave her sister a confused glance. "Wait, Don't you mean we?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Now, now, ladies. Please don't fight over me-" Before he could continue Riku interrupted him.

"Excuse me? Why would I ever fight over you!" She didn't defend her sister because Risa was obviously in love with Dark. There was no hope for her.

A neighbors window lit up. The thereof them glanced over to it . Dark reacted quickly. He stood up and was about to leave until he felt Risa's arm latch onto his.

"This way, quickly!"

He was then pulled into her room. Riku followed them. He could be caught for all she cared. But…something inside her head just wouldn't let thought go. What if he did get caught? Her heart sank and her face paled. She could feel her face flush. She was having an emotional break down.

Dark noticed Riku blushing. Was he actually getting her to notice him? He smirked and looked around the room. It was exactly how he imagined. It was Pink and frilly with lots of Bows. On the dresser there was makeup and Hair brushes every where.

" Ritsuko! Wake up! You wont believe who's here!" Dark heard Risa squeal with delight.

"Risa! Why did you wake her up!" Riku narrowed her eyes at her sister then looked over at Dark.

"Sit." She ordered him. With the look she was giving him he sighed and sat down leaning against the wall.

"Mmm?" Ritsuko, one of Risa's friends sat up from a mattress on the floor. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands like a small child and mumbled.

"Who?" Her eyes wandered around the Dark room and she noticed Riku sat down next to a boy a few years older then them. It took her a few moments before her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. She screamed and jumped up with excitement when she saw Dark smiling at her.

Dark was enjoying this attention. Unlike his friend inside his head. Daisuke was yelling at him quieter and slower. He was getting tired.

'Dark! You got to leave!…NOW! My Mom…is going to freak!'

"Ritsuko? That's a very lovely name." He said with a few hand motions while ignoring Daisuke all at the same time. That was enough to make Ritsuko squeal with pleasure.

'Dark! Stop it..' Daisuke's voice inside his head gradually got quieter. After all He was supposed to be sleeping now. Maybe that's why he was able to convince Daisuke into letting him take control in the first place.

"Oh, Risa! All three of us are going to be the most popular kids at school!" Ritsuko shouted mostly herself.

Riku glared at Ritsuko and her sister who was now jumping up and down. She couldn't believe the nerve of those two! That's all they could think of? When Dark was hurt all they could think about was themselves!

She dipped a clean wash cloth in some water that she had next to her and bent down next to Dark. She leaned over him and started to wipe away all the blood. Then she pulled out a bandage that looked like a long strand of white tape and put it over the wound.

Dark looked at Riku with a smile on his face, and not the Cocky know-it-all smile. She was actually close to him with out complaining. She was even trying to help him. That had to be a bonus. He just wanted to reach out and touch her delicately smooth skin.

She looked so perfect. The moonlight was hitting her face in just the right way. She seemed so unreal, so beautiful. Dark wasn't sure why he was so attracted to her. He had every other girl begging him to go out with her. She was different.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he was actually reaching out to her. He touched the side of her face and pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear.

Riku looked at Dark and her face flushed and turned a bright red. She reacted quickly and slapped the good side of his face. Then she screamed.

"Pervert!"

Risa and Ritsuko stopped jumping and looked over at her then looked at Dark who now had his hand on the red side of his face.

"Riku! Why did you hurt him?" The two girls ran over to him to see if he was okay. Nether of them asked Riku her side of the story.

This enraged her. Did they even care? Dark looked over at her and wanted to clear his name.

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" He said getting up. Riku took a step back and her face turned bright red. He was ignoring her sister and her friend but was trying to talk to her? How Odd.

"What do you mean 'I didn't mean to!' How can doing something like that be an accident!" She shouted back at him. He wasn't sure how to answer her but luckily time was on his side.

Two Loud bangs echoed through the house.

"Hey is every one alright? I thought I heard a familiar voice. Hey! Answer me this is the cops!" The voice could be heard from outside and it sounded angry.

"And that's my cue, Maybe ill see you around Ladies." Dark said as he started running out on the Balcony. He looked back at them and gave them a smirk and a slight wave before Black wings appeared on his back.

Dark jumped onto the railing and flew into the darkness of the night. Leaving a very flustered Riku, and two very confused girls.

* * *

Authors note: I hope that was long enough '

Please Review and tell me if I should even continue. I wont ignore any reviews and ill love you all who do… And tell me if I got everyone's personality right!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: DN Angle does not belong to me!**

**Camping Trip. Chapter Two**

Riku dragged herself into the school. It didn't take that long before the entire school knew what happened the night before. She could feel the envious stares that were giving to her and her sister as they walked down the dimly lit hallways.

"Riku!" A cheerful voice came from down the hall way. A Smile spread across her lips and she turned around and faced a red haired boy. His hair was messy making it stick up in a few places.

"Hey Daisuke! What are you doing here?" She replied happily. Risa who was standing next to her turned around and smiled at Daisuke.

"Hello Daisuke! What are you doing here?" Risa asked failing to realize that Riku had just asked the same question. Daisuke looked at Risa and a blush spread across his face.

"H-Hey Risa. I'm giving something to my teacher. I saw you two so I dropped by to say Hello…" He stammered. Risa didn't seem to notice.

How could she be so blind? It was irritating. Riku's smile faded. Riku already admitted to herself that she had feelings for Daisuke but she also knew that he only liked her sister and thought of her as a _friend_.

Riku glanced over at her and she started talking to him about Dark and last night. She looked back over at him and he seemed very uncomfortable about the subject. That was another thing. Risa was only in love with Dark. If you could even consider it 'in love' More like obsessed with.

Then Risa did the unexpected. She reached out and hugged him. How can she be such a flirt! And in front of her too!

"Aw, Daisuke! Your so sweet! Oh, and thanks for letting me borrow your notes for class the other day! I would have never been able to finish my homework!"

Riku looked at her confused. Did Daisuke let her borrow his notes? And when did Risa do her homework? She usually didn't miss important things like that. Before she could ask something he interrupted

"I-Uh, I got to go!" He ran off down the hallway dodging a few people coming his way then running into another hallway out of sight.

They both blinked not sure how to respond.

"Do you think it was something I said!" Risa exclaimed doing her best to look worried. She started walking off in the direction of her locker leaving Riku alone.

Riku looked in the direction that Daisuke went then sighed. Risa blows him off almost every day yet he continues to like her. She just doesn't know what she can do to get his attention. And she definitely doesn't want to end up like her sister. She turned and started walking to class.

---------

The noisy class room was filled with excitement. Today was the camping trip that they have every year.

Riku was going though all of her stuff in her bag making sure she didn't forget anything. At least until she heard a clicking noise next to her. She glanced up and Risa was sitting on her desk with a smile on her face.

"Wow! Isn't this going to be so fun? I even heard that tomorrow is the lunar eclipse! So it will be pitch black! I'm sure I wont be afraid this time too! Also the camp managers decided that we could have the camp site that is closest to being on the mountain! Isn't that so cool Riku? Huh!" She said as fast as she possibly could. It took awhile before Riku could under stand what she was even saying.

"Um, Yeah….that should be…fun…" Riku said moving as far away from her sister as she could while sitting in the chair. Risa jumped off her desk and finally looked serious.

"I hope Daisuke will be able to make it though. He seemed to be in a hurry this morning." She started to twirl her hair with one finger. She had started doing that when ever she was thinking about something hard. (Witch wasn't very often. )

Riku looked at the closed door and wondered where he could be. The door was slammed open and their Teacher rushed in. She was also excited for the trip.

"Okay students! Pick up your stuff and start heading out to the buses!" she said a little _to_ cheerfully. Everyone started rushing out the door.

When Riku got up and started to follow she tripped over one of the desk legs and fell down hard on the tiled floors.

"Why am I so clumsy?" She muttered to herself as she pushed her self up. and that's when she noticed all of her stuff was scattered on the floor.

As she started to pick up her stuff she noticed someone walked over and started helping her. She looked up. Daisuke! She blushed and started to pick up her stuff faster.

"It's alright Daisuke! I can do it myself!" It sounded like she was shouting because her voice echoed in the empty class room. Daisuke looked up at her and smirked. Wait, when did he ever smirk?

"Jeez, your so stubborn. Just let me help okay?" He replied and finished putting all of her stuff back in the backpack.

Riku just stared at him not sure what to do. And when did he say Jeez?

When he was finished he looked back up at Riku with that smirk. He stood up and offered a hand to help her up. She stared at it but stood up without his help.

"I don't need your help. I'm not like Risa." She said and slipped her backpack on her back. Her voice was quite when she said the last sentence.

Daisuke looked at her as she walked out of the room.

"She's so stubborn…" Daisuke's voice immediately changed into Darks. He grabbed Daisuke's bag and followed her out.

As soon as Daisuke transformed into Dark in the bathroom Dark had found a way to change back into Daisuke's form with him still in control. He also convinced Daisuke into telling him where his class room was.

'_Daaarrrrkkk! How could you lie to me? You said we would change back as soon as we got into the class room! Let me have my body back!_' Daisuke shouted inside their head.

"Nope." He said simply and with Daisuke's voice. He walked outside where everyone was in line to get on the bus. He and Riku where the last ones out of the school so they had to share a seat in the back of the bus.

Riku was blushing furiously. She had crossed her arms and was staring out the window. She didn't know what to say. Thankfully she didn't have to. But it wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear.

"So Riku, What could possibly be so interesting out that window? We aren't even moving yet…"

She blushed even more and looked over at him. He had that stupid smirk on his face! Why was that smirk so familiar? Could he have smiled like that before and she just didn't notice?

The bus started to move and she spun back around and looked out the window again. _Oh no! He probably thinks I'm an idiot! _She thought to herself.

A loud crash echoed through the bus as they went over a large bump. Being in the back of the bus it was even worse.

Riku lost her balance and fell backwards and was about to hit the bottom of the bus. She closed her eyes and her body got tense preparing for impact. But all she felt was two hands catching her before she fell. She slowly opened her eyes to see what happened.

Daisuke caught Riku before she fell and his face was just inches away from hers. Of course everyone on the was staring. He whole bus was silent. It was Dark who caught her but he ended up switching spots with Daisuke again by accident.

They both where bright red in the face. It was Riku who pushed away from him and sat up strait in her seat. For the rest of the trip they sat in silence.

**Authors note: **Okay It was short, I'm so sorry! I promise to update quicker next time! See look! I'm even typing it right now! Starts typing

Hey People! I'm so glad that you enjoyed my story last time! Thanks so much to every one who Reviewed! It was your reviews that helped me come up with this plot. ( Believe it or not )

Sorry people for the long time it took for me to update. I didn't really have a plot so I couldn't get enough to type for the next chapter. But Obviously I found one!


End file.
